This Time
by Sita Moonlight
Summary: BJ.It’s been four years since Brian and Justin said their last goodbye; or so they thought. What happens when the two ex lovers run into each other once again? Have they moved on, or can they really give it another shot?
1. Revisiting The Past

**Title**: This Time  
**Author**: Sita  
**Summary**: It's been four years since Brian and Justin said their last goodbye; or so they thought. What happens when the two ex lovers run into each other once again? Have they moved on, or can they really give it another shot?  
**Rating**: Strong R  
**Warnings**: QAF belongs to Showtime and Cowlip and associates.. blah blah blah. You get the drift.

**Chapter One: Revisiting The Past**

Justin took a sip of the half-empty can of beer he held in his hand, looking over at his current boyfriend, Chase. "They accepted my art. They want to show it in a few galleries up north. I want you to come with me."

Chase grinned, pushing some of his thick brunette locks out of his eyes, "I'm so happy for you, Justin! Of course I come? Why would I give up a chance to see my baby's work shown in famous galleries?" He walked over to Justin giving the man a hug and a peck on the cheek. "So where up north are they going to show your art?"

"Well I think two galleries up in NYC, and unfortunately," Justin took another swig of the can of beer in his hand. "One in Pittsburgh. I mean it'll be great to see my mom and Daphne again. But so many things I just would rather **not** think about has happened there."

"Yeah, I know." Chase responded, pulling the blonde into his lap. "But if any big bad memories come to haunt you, I'll be there to protect you."

"I know." Justin forced a smile, trying not to think about Pittsburgh and **who** he could run into there.

It had been four years since he had set foot in Pittsburgh. After a rather messy breakup with Brian, he'd rather not even think about the city. He had loved Brian with all of his heart, and the auburn haired man had not so much as given it a thought, pushing Justin away like he had so many times in the past. Only this time was different. They had gotten into a huge argument over Justin not spending time with him anymore, only focusing on his movie deal with Brett Keller. Brian complained about how Justin was never in the mood to be with him anymore and only rattled on about how he was going to become famous for "Rage".

Yet, Justin had made a huge mistake himself, he had slept with Brett, and been caught by Brian. Usually Brian wouldn't care, think of it as another trick. But, Justin knew this man, and this was the reason Brian was jealous, even if he wouldn't admit it aloud. And, that was the end of Brian and Justin. Even after all of that, they never did get good publicity for their comic-turned-movie, and Brett let Michael and him go. They did make their share of money though, enough to support them for a lifetime. But, Justin still liked to rely on his art.

The only problem was, his art was to show right around the street where Brian lived, or used to live, Justin had no idea where the man was at this point in time. But, hopefully in the week he was going to be in Pittsburgh, he wouldn't have any trouble to deal with. Pittsburgh is big enough, right? Just because he was going there didn't mean he would be running into old demons, or flames.

"I can't believe how many pieces you sold in New York." Chase set his bag down in the suite they were staying in in Pittsburgh. "I swear, we're going to be even more well off than we are." Chase smiled.

"Yeah." Was all Justin said as he sat down, digging through his bag and pulling out a novel he was currently in the middle of. Anything to get his mind off of where he was. Right now, he just wished he was back home in good ol' Florida.

"Look you're not going to run into him." Chase walked over to Justin. "Plus, you shouldn't be fretting anyway, you have me now." Chase kissed the top of Justin's head.

Chase was the first friend Justin had made once he had moved to Tampa. He had been the one Justin had confided in about what happened with Brian, so Chase new the whole story. If it was another boyfriend, Justin probably would have tried to hide his worries and probably would had not even mentioned Brian, but unfortunately Chase knew everything.

Justin looked up at Chase, "What? I'm not fretting." He lied, getting up from the seat he was in, reaching in his pocket for his cell. "I'm going to call my mom and Daph. I should probably catch up with then." He was purposely avoiding talking about Brian right now. He really didn't need to be reminded.

Chase sighed, "Okay. How about after you see your mother and Daphne we go clubbing?"

Not wanting to look like he was worried about running into Brian, Justin nodded. Maybe he would bring Chase to someplace besides "Woody's" or "Babylon" where Brian, the gang, and him had hung out all the time. Then he was definitely less likely to run into Brian, he hoped.

"Ooh, I've heard about this place." Chase pointed to "Babylon". He looked eager about going inside.

"Um… let's not." Justin stated, pointing to "Boy Toy" across the street. "How about there?"

"Come on, Justin. Just don't worry about running into him. If you do we could always just walk away, plus I'm here with you." Chase was starting to sound annoyed at Justin's irrational fear.

"Who said I'm worrying?" Justin replied.

"Then why not come inside?"

Justin relented. What else could he do.

As soon as he stepped into the club, a sea of memories hit him. One's he wished would just… disappear. Unlikely. Thankfully though, he didn't see any of the gang nearby.

The familiar thump-thump of the music seemed to have Chase already bouncing. He grabbed Justin's hand and led him to the bar.

"Two double shots of Jim Beam." Chase shouted to the bartender. They were immediately on the counter and he grabbed one and handed it to Justin. Justin swallowed it quickly, relishing the burning feeling of the alcohol slide down his throat. Maybe this would help sooth his nerves some.

Chase grabbed his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "We have nothing like this in Tampa!" He shouted over the music excitedly.

"Well we do have clubs." Justin pointed out.

"Well I know that, but this," Chase looked around. "This is great!"

Justin couldn't help but smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and got lost in the familiar beat of techno music radiating throughout the club.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

Here is the lyrics to the song I got the title of the story from:

Time  
by Chantal Kreviazuk

Time, where did you go?  
Why did you leave me here alone?  
Wait, don't go so fast  
I'm missing the moments as they pass  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the worlds getting clearer  
So wait for me this time

I'm down,  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm begging for all your sympathy  
But you, (I'm just an illusion) you don't seem to care (I wish that I could)  
You humble people everywhere (I don't mean to hurt you)  
Now I've looked in the mirror and the world's getting clearer  
I'll take what you give me  
Please know that I'm learning  
So wait for me this time

I should've know better  
And I shouldn't have wasted those days  
And afternoons and mornings  
I threw them all away

Now  
This is my time  
And I'm going to make this moment mine  
(I shouldn't have wasted those days)

I'll take what you give me  
Please know that I'm learning  
I've looked in the mirror  
My world's getting clearer  
So wait for me this time

This time, this time, this time  
Ohhh, this time  
This time  
This time


	2. Reunion

**AN:** Thanks for the encouraging review! More is coming up... :-)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Reunion**

"Justin?"

"Shit," He cursed under his breath, hearing the all-too familiar voice of Emmett. He really did love Emmett. Emmett was always kind to him. But, if Emmett was here, that meant the whole gang was probably close by.

"Emmett." Justin forced a smile as he turned around, letting the taller man pull him into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Wow baby, you look so much older, you've grown up so much! So what are you doing here in Pitiful Pittsburgh?" Emmett asked.

"Art show." Justin replied.

"Ooh!" Emmett clapped his hands. "Where?"

This was definitely not going as Justin had planned.

"The Casserman Gallery." Justin said, hoping Emmett had no clue where that was.

"Ooh, I held a party there once!" Emmett said, cheerfully.

So much for that idea.

"So when is this show being held?"

"Tuesday." Justin said, looking around to make sure he didn't catch sight of a certain auburn haired man.

"So whose this?" Emmett said, noticing Chase who was now standing beside Justin.

"Um, Chase this is Emmett. Emmett, Chase."

The too shook hands, Emmett smiling in his usual flirty way. He leaned down next to Justin's ear, "He's cute. Definitely a keeper."

Justin smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad running into Emmett after all.

"Why don't you two head over to Woody's with me? I'm supposed to meet Ted there." Emmett spoke, grabbing Justin by the arm.

"Well I don't know…"

"Honey, trust me, you won't run into Brian. He spends all of his nights in the backroom here."

He hated that Emmett knew exactly what he was thinking, but smiled and nodded anyway, grabbing Chase by the hand as the three headed out of Babylon and towards another place full of many memories, some of which Justin didn't want to remember.

"Emmett, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Emmett replied, looking over at Justin questioningly.

"Don't tell Brian I'm here."

Emmett put a hand to his chest, as if he was genuinely hurt, "Now why would I dream of doing that?"

Justin laughed as the three headed into Woody's. Sure enough as Emmett had said, Ted was the only one in sight. He was standing over by the pool table alone, a beer held in his hand.

The three approached Ted, who looked surprised when he saw Justin.

"Never thought I'd see you again." Was his greeting.

"Nice to see you too." Justin laughed. He looked over at Chase, introducing Ted and Chase. Again, Chase earned a flirty smile, and a handshake.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Ted asked, leaning back against the pool table.

"Ooh, he's having an art show at the Casserman gallery." Emmett responded for him.

"Ahh, finally making it big time with your art?" Ted asked, taking a slow sip of his beer.

"Yeah. Guess I am." Justin shrugged.

"You guess?" Chase said. "He just had two showings in New York and sold over a hundred pieces."

"Wow!" Emmett replied. "That's fabulous!"

Justin shrugged, "Well, it's what I do."

"I always knew you'd become a famous artist someday!" Emmett spoke.

Justin smiled, "Well I wouldn't say that."

Brian groaned, pushing the trick's mouth away from his dick. "Would you stop fucking using you teeth?!" He growled, stalking away and out of the backroom. There just seemed to be no one fuckable in sight tonight, which angered Brian.

Walking around the club, he started to check out the guys. Even when they were dressed there seemed to be no fuckable guys in sight. Brian rolled his eyes, stalking towards the door of Babylon. Maybe it'd be better to get out of here tonight. Maybe he'd find a fuckable guy somewhere else.

Ignoring the interested glances being thrown his way as he walked down the street, he headed towards Woody's, wondering if anyone fuckable would be there tonight. Or even if some of his friends were there that would be okay. Just **something** to entertain him.

He sighed, pulling open the door to Woody's. Spotting Emmett and Ted talking to some guy's, one with shaggy blonde hair, and one with shaggy brown, Brian stalked over to them. Maybe one of them would be worth fucking.

What he didn't expect to find though was the one person he had kicked out of his home and life four years before.

"Justin." Was all he managed to get out, starting to feel a little nauseous. Maybe it was all the vodka shots he had earlier at Babylon?

Justin turned around his eyes wide, managing to get out only one word also, "Brian."

TBC...


	3. Fking It Up

AN: I am pretty picky with grammar too. I don't know why I didn't notice that. Sometimes I just end up writing fast though... small words like that sometimes will get spelled wrong. Also, sometimes I just don't re-read the chapter. lol. And the line breaks, well, ffnet doesn't seem to like html formatting so they weren't showing up. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Chapter Three: Fcuking It Up**

Chase unconsciously stepped closer to his boyfriend, grabbing Justin's hand. Justin squeezed it back.

"You haven't been in here in awhile." Emmett said to Brian, looking over at Justin apologetically.

"There was nobody fuckable at Babylon." Brian said, taking his attention off of Justin, and the **guy** who was holding his hand. He already knew he didn't like, and **wouldn't** like this guy.

"I see you haven't changed much."

Brian snapped his head towards Justin, putting on his brave front and smirking at Justin, "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

Justin squeezed Chase's hand harder, suddenly wishing he hadn't agreed to do all three art shows. He knew this was bound to happen. With a gallery so close to Liberty Avenue, he was bound to run into the infamous Brian Kinney.

"So you're Brian." Justin was surprised to hear Chase speak.

Brian smirked, "I see you've heard of me."

"Yeah, and what a heartless shit you are."

"Ookay," Justin said, grabbing Chase by the arm. "Maybe we should get back to the hotel." He faked a yawn. "You know, I'm kind of tired…"

"No, no." Brian said leaning in closer to Chase. "Tell me more."

"You know… how you love to just kick people out on the street without even a goodbye… people who **loved** you. But apparently the infamous Brian Kinney cannot love back. He doesn't give a shit what other people feel." Chase smirked, leaning into Brian.

Justin looked nervously at his boyfriend and Brian. This **couldn't** be happening.

"Let me guess," Brian leaned in even closer to the brunette, so the boy could feel Brian's breath against his ear. "You're Justin's little bottom boy. I bet you've never once fucked him in the ass."

"What the **fuck** does that have to do with anything?" Chase growled.

"I thought so."

"I asked you a **fucking** question." Chase growled.

Brian shrugged, "He was always **my** bottom boy."

"BRIAN!" Justin yelled, startling the other patron's of Woody's. He knew his face must have been turning a deep shade of crimson, as he glared at Brian angrily.

Chase looked over at Justin, an almost hurt expression on his face. On a few occasions he had tried to top Justin, but the blonde would never let him. "Justin?"

"Look, this is all in the past. Let's just drop it okay?" Justin spoke, not meeting the eyes of his boyfriend.

Brian smirked, stalking over to the bar and ordering a few shots of Gin. Justin followed him, "You know you're a fucking asshole, right?"

"Shouldn't you go back to your girlfriend before he gets jealous? I mean, maybe you'll even let him top you tonight!"

Justin glared at Brian, slapping him across the face. "You piece of mother fucking shit. I wish you would just **fucking** disappear. You just **love** to screw up my life, don't you?" Justin looked over to where his boyfriend had been **previously** standing, and now seemed to be gone. "FUCK!"

Brian laughed genuinely at this.

"You think this is funny?"

"Why not?"

"You know, why did I **ever** have feelings for an asshole like you? All you care about is yourself and getting your dick sucked. Fuck you, Brian."

Brian smirked, "I think that's been firmly established. So Justin, tell me, why won't you let anybody else give it to you up the ass?"

Justin looked away, "Shut up Brian."

Justin didn't know what to do. This whole trip was turning to shit. First Brian has to show and make Chase run out the door. Who knows what will happen next? With his luck, Brian would just chase Chase off by the end of this week.

"Why?"

"What?" Justin looked at Brian.

"Is that a particularly hard question? I asked you why you wanted me to shut up?" Brian hopped off the stool he was seated on, leaning into Justin, "Could there be… reasons you don't want to share?"

Justin pushed him away, "God. You've just gotten worse. Fuck you, Brian. Fuck you."

"Maybe you want to." Brian smirked.

"Brian, I haven't wanted you in years. And I don't plan to change that. Now, if you'll excuse me." Justin stalked out of the bar without even a second glance, heading in the direction of the hotel he was staying at. Hopefully Chase hadn't packed his bags, ready to head back to Florida. But, with his luck, who knew.

**xoxoxo**

"Brian, what is your problem? If you drink anymore, you'll probably OD." Michael walked over to his best friend, grabbing the bottle of Jim Beam from his hand.

"Hey…" Brian slurred, already beyond drunk.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do, Mikey." Brian tried to get up, but failed miserably, falling back on his ass. He immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

"Brian… come on. I haven't seen you this way since Justin left."

"Don't mention him." Brian growled, grabbing the bottle from Michael's hand and taking a long swig.

"You saw him."

"Who?" Brian tried to act like he didn't know what Michael was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. You saw Justin, didn't you?" Michael said, sitting down next to his best friend.

"So what if I did? It's not the reason I'm drinking. I'm drinking 'cause it's fun! Have some Mikey!" Brian tried to sound cheerful, falling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "When did the ceiling start spinning?"

"When you got drunk off your ass. Now, please let me get you to bed."

Brian sighed, letting his friend help him up, slowly undressing him, until all Brian wore was his underwear.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Michael offered.

"I can take care of myself, Mikey." He suddenly sounded surprisingly sober, staring at the ceiling once more.

"Are you-"

Brian cut him off, "Leave."

Brian heard the loft door open and shut within seconds, still staring at the ceiling? Why did he always have to be a shit? Brian Kinney had fucked up once again. He knew there was no chance of getting Justin back now, which is what he wanted all along. Even if it was he who had kicked Justin out of his life, he had been pining for the blonde for the four years he had not seen or heard from him. And Justin finally comes back to town, and **he** had to fuck everything up.

He sighed, closing his eyes, falling into a restless sleep full of dreams of a certain blonde twink.

TBC...


End file.
